The Senior Prom
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It's Miley's senior prom, and Travis is flying in to make the night perfect. TravisMiley. OneShot.


_I haven't written many of these, actually I think I've only written one other Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus story. So I hope people enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

They had attended one barn dance together, and that had been one thing. But inviting Travis Brody to her school ball, admist her own school peers was another thing. Not that she was ashamed of Travis at all, he was gorgeous, sweet and easy-going. He got on well with her dad, and even more surprising, her brother, and also Lilly Truscott. He was arriving two hours before the ball, and getting ready at her place, and Miley Stewart was getting ready at her bestfriends. She looked at her feet, sitting up in bed and painting her fingernails. They were a faint, sparkly silver, which would go well with her dress, as well as her shoes. She was terrible at painting her toenails, so Lilly was going to do that tonight.

"Morning pumpkin!" Came the call from her father, Robby Ray, as he opened the door, a steaming cup in his hands. He sat down on the corner of her bed and handed her the drink. It was a cup of hot chocolate, little marshmellows floating on the top. She smiled gratefully, taking it in her hands and blowing gently across the surface. "Looking forward to tonight? It's gonna be a big one." Miley smiled.

"It's gonna be amazing, daddy," she gushed. "The hall has been completely decorated, and there aare gonna be so many photographers. It's gonna be great." Robby nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"And Lilly is going with Oliver?" He asked. Miley nodded, smiling, still a bit confused with how things had worked out between those two. "Ah, well, it's gonna be a special night for you. I hope it's a good one." He got up, kissed his daughter on the forehead and left. Miley smiled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

* * *

Lilly spun around in front of the mirror, her hair twirling around her shoulders. She was wearing a black and green dress, it hugging at her in all the right places. It was a boobtube cut, tight around her waist and then flaring out until an inch or so above her knees. She wore a pair of black ballet flats with it, and her hair was out, held back by a single silver hairclip. Her makeup wasn't done yet, she was too busy admiring herself in the mirror to allow Miley at her with the blush and eyeshadow and multiple other beauty products.

"Lilly," Miley said, trying to catch her attention. "Lilly," her voice was a little bit louder this time. Lilly continued twirling in front of the mirror. "Lilly!" Lilly's head snapped up and she stumbled trying to stop spinning. "Get over here, I gotta do your makeup." Lilly walked over, stumbling slightly, looking dizzy. She sat down on the bed in front of Miley, and Miley leaned forward, holding the foundation in one hand and pad in the other. She smeared it over Lilly's nose and cheeks, beginning to blend it with her skin. Lilly could barely keep still, kept fidgeting and bouncing. "Lilly if you don't keep still your makeup is going to all wrong." Lilly managed to hold still. Miley finished the foundation, and then moved on to the eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascarra, blush and finally lippy.

"Done?" Lilly asked, barely able to contain her energy.

"Yup," Miley finished with a flourish. Lilly had already done Miley's toenails before the big energy rush hit, which was lucky, as they would have been a complete mess if they were going to be done now. Miley still had to get changed though, she ahd been so busy helping her friend look absolutely perfect. As Hannah Montana, she had to look amazing so many times, and this night was extreamly important to Lilly. She wanted everything to be perfect for her special night with Oliver. "I'm gonna get dressed and do my hair." Lilly nodded, going to the closet and taking Miley's dress out.

"You look so hot in that dress," Lilly said with a bright smile, before going back to staring at herself in the mirror. Miley took the dress and went to the bathroom. She quickly undressed and then stepped into her dress. It was a tight, one shouldered silver dress. The sparkles caught the light in different areas and she spun a single time under the bathroom light. She wasn't doing anything too fancy with her hair, just straightening it and putting a black sequined headband on. And then she had low flats to match with the outfit, open toed of course, to show off her freshly painted nails. The straightner had been heating while she changed, and she quickly and skillfully straightened her hair. Makeup was subtle, neutral colours and when she stared at herself in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw. She walked back to Lilly's bedroom, where Lilly stopped and stared at her bestfriend quickly crossing the room and taking her hands.

"What?" Miley asked, looking nervous.

"You look so beautiful," Lilly smiled. "Travis is gonna be blown away." Miley blushed under all her makeup.

"You look pretty damn good yourself," Miley said, grinning back at her bestfriend. Lilly grinned.

"Oh God, I know," she said with a big smile.

"The boys are gonna be here soon, are we all ready?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded, putting her camera in her small, black purse, and handing Miley her own purse, which was silver to go with her outfit. The doorbell rang, and the girls let out a squeal. They both walked to the door, and outside, Oliver and Travis stood. Oliver looked rather awkward in his tux, but Miley's eyes skimmed over Oliver and went straight to Travis. He looked gorgeous. Drop dead, amazingly gorgeous. He wore a tux with no tie, the first couple of buttons were undone, his hair was mussed up just perfectly. He had a crooked smile on his face, and his eyes were hooked on hers, soft and loving.

"I've missed you," he murmured as he took her in his arms. She felt so safe, surronded in his arms.

"I've missed you too," Miley murmured back. When they pulled apart, he blushed slightly.

"I know I'm meant to give you a corsage, but I got something else instead," he looked down, slightly embarassed. Miley nodded, smiling. He pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his palm and a beautiful silver necklace was there. There was two charms attached the the delicate looking chain. One was a small microphone and the other was a horse shoe. Miley grinned up at him. "The two things that mean so much to you." She turned and he put the necklace around her neck, fastening it. She caught Lilly's eye, and Lilly smiled widely at her, the corsage that Oliver had got her was pinned to her dress. For once, Oliver had done something right, getting a small white rose with a couple of peices of foliage. "It looks perfect on you," Travis said as he turned her back around to face him.

"Thank you," Miley murmured, looking down at it. Then up at Travis. He smiled down at her and then toward her.

"Come on guys!" Oliver jumped up next to them in his usual oblivious manner. "Let's get moving!" He grasped Lilly's hand and Miley followed, Travis wrapping his arm around her shoulders. When they reached the end of the drive, Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," she breathed. A limo stretched out in the street. "How'd you manage to get this?" She asked. Miley raised an eyebrow, and they all looked over to Oliver.

"Oh, ya know," Oliver grinned, looking awkward. "I always got tricks up my sleeve-"

"My daddy paid for it, didn't he?" Miley interuppted.

"Yeah, I got no money for a limo," Oliver muttered. They all laughed, and then climbed into the car, the driver pulling away from the curb.

* * *

As they got out of the limo, their photo was snapped. As they moved to walk into the foyer of the hall, they seperated into couples, posing with their dates for their photos. Then there was a group photo. Then they all walked into the main hall, the lights dimmed down, fairy lights strung up around the walls, couples dancing on the cleared out area in the centre of the hall. It was a fast paced song playing, and Oliver started dancing. Gratefully, Travis and Miley moved away from them, laughing at the expression on Lilly's face, a mix of laughter and embarassment.

"Is he always that crazy?" Travis asked, picking up a glass of punch from the table, and handing it to her, before getting one for himself. The song ended, and then a slower one began. Travis smiled over at Miley, who smiled back shyly. He put down his glass and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Miley?" He asked, looking as adorably charming as he did when they had danced back at Crowley's Corner.

"Of course," Miley said, smiling as she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. He wrapped her in his arms and they moved slowly to the song. His lips pressed down on her forehead as they swayed together. The night was going amazingly, just as Miley had hoped it would.

* * *

They had been at the prom for over four hours. Miley had danced for nearly all of the hours, wrapped in Travis's arms, or dancing with Lilly, or all of them as a group. They had their photos taken so many times, and the night had been so amazing, Miley's cheeks were hurting from all the smiling. A slow song was playing, the last one of the night. Travis had his arms around Miley, his hands resting at the small of her back.  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Miley smiled up at him.

"You've told me that...Oh, about thirty times already," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Has the night been everything you wanted it to be?" He asked her. She shook her head. Travis frowned slightly, and she tilted her head to look up at him, a smile dancing in her eyes.

"It's been so much," she whispered. Travis smiled, leaning down and kissing her full on the mouth.

_Cheesy, I know. Sorry! __Haha._

_Please review!_


End file.
